Whalepedia:Chat/Logs/01 February 2016
This chat log is from Halo Nation. ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 14:37 : FOR THE FATHERLAND! 14:38 : For the motherland of burgers! (murica) ~ KnightmareS-C075 has joined the chat. ~ 14:39 : for the motherland 14:39 : damn lag 14:39 : Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. 14:39 : Don't even start -_- 14:39 : WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPY HORSE SHIT 14:39 : Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha, 14:39 : Na vysokij bereg na krutoj. 14:39 : OORAH ~ DBD Abyss has been kicked by KnightmareS-C075. ~ 14:39 : What the fuck are you saying DL ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 14:40 : That was quick. 14:40 : IT'S RUSSIAN 14:40 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: DBD still maintains his reputation of being a trouble maker. 14:40 : english 14:40 : FUCKING COMMIE 14:40 : KILL THE FUCKING COMMIE 14:40 : CAPITALIST SCUM 14:40 MOTHER RUSSIA SMITES HER ENEMIES 14:40 : THE FREE MARKET WILL SHIT ON YOUR CORPSE ~ Madnessfan34537 has joined the chat. ~ 14:40 : can we be mature for once? jesus christ youre all a bunch of kids... 14:40 : Ohai Madness (wave) 14:40 : what 14:40 : NYET 14:40 : DBD caps 14:41 : You say that like we don't act like complete retards for the hell of it 14:41 : capitalist pigs must die 14:41 : for the motherland 14:41 : Acting like a retard is fun every once in a whale. :P ~ DBD Abyss has been banned by KnightmareS-C075. ~ 14:41 : LOL 14:41 : yeah well you all do it more than every once in a while 14:41 : while* not whale 14:41 : so how are you doing 343? 14:42 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: I'm good. 14:42 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: I became an admin on MLP today ;D 14:42 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: * :D 14:42 : (orly) 14:42 : I thought you were already? 14:42 : well done man 14:42 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Request_for_adminship:_343_TheGuiltyProphet_(2) 14:42 : or was it mod? 14:42 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: I was everything but admin basically knight 14:42 : either way congrats ~ Spartacus0898 has ended the Chat ban for DBD Abyss. ~ ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 14:43 : Glory to arstotzka 14:43 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Why was he unbanned? 14:43 : Spart don't 14:43 : Oh lord. 14:43 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: What the fuck is wrong with this place? ~ DBD Abyss has been kicked by KnightmareS-C075. ~ 14:43 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: What happened to it's values and standards? 14:43 : Shit I meant to click the name -_- 14:43 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Lol 14:44 : Wait we have standards and values? 14:44 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: We used to at least. 14:44 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Back when the admins used to frequent chat. 14:44 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: T3CH, Karl, UP 14:44 : I was under the impression that we used to be very much worse, and now we're kind of plateauing at meh 14:44 : HN has never been a prime example of "values" and "standards", as far as I'm concerned. 14:44 : We've gotten a lot better, though. 14:45 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Well, I mean why has DBD only got a ban of one day 14:45 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Have you seen his ban history? 14:45 : because people will bitch about it 14:45 : probably 14:45 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Considering in October he got a 3 month ban.. 14:45 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: 2014 14:45 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: He's been here long enough to know better, you guys cut him way too much slack. 14:46 : exactly 14:47 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: I mean, I know I'm not a mod here or anything 14:47 : he's rarely here anymore 14:47 : He actually hardly shows up here anymore. 14:47 : This is like the first time I've seen him in weeks 14:47 : a day will send him away 14:47 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: Oh ok 14:47 : He doesn't like it here anyways. 14:47 <343 TheGuiltyProphet>: I miss the old HN chat :P 14:47 : anymore and he'd end up bitching about me being a racist Category:Chat Logs